Cartas al comandante
by Queen Kumo
Summary: Todo era más sencillo comunicandose por cartas.


No, no lo están imaginando, ¡volví!

Les traigo algo medio raro aunque espero que les guste. sin más que decir los dejo para que disfruten de este mini drabble.

 _ **Disclalimer**_

 _SnK es propiedad de Isayama Hajime_

 **Cartas al comandante**

Mantenían el contacto a través de cartas que les ayudaban a enviar los nuevos aliados de Mare. Nunca se habían visto, ni siquiera en la batalla en la que Erwin murió hacía ya unos años, recordaba un poco su titán, pero a el no. A pesar de todo parecía un hombre culto y bien educado, con respecto a su manera de expresarse en sus escritos.

 _Xx de xx del año xx_

 _Al comandante Zoé_

 _Me permito dirigirme a usted para informarle de cómo van las cosas en nuestro país justo ahora._

 _Al parecer los intentos por atacar la isla son inútiles, se han perdido muchos barcos y personas, se cuestiona si atacar es la mejor decisión en estos momentos, debido a que algunas poderosas familias y naciones mantienen su presión hacia nosotros; aunque no es algo de lo que deba preocuparse._

 _Quisiera preguntar por mi hermano, aunque se que no me dirá nada ahora, así que preguntaré sobre usted y su vida allá. Ser comandante de las fuerzas más aventureras debe ser difícil, pero ¿cómo es su vida justo ahora?_

 _Zeke, J._

 _XX de xx del año xx_

 _Al titán mono_

 _Me parece realmente gracioso que después de todo lo ocurrido en nuestra isla, usted decidiera ser cordial con nosotros ¿no le parece realmente penoso?_

 _Primeramente, le diré cómo está marchando la vida aquí:_

 _Las personas tratan de salir adelante, debido a todo el desastre que por años usted y su gente causaron en nuestro "paraíso", además de que muchas de esas personas tratan de superar todos los traumas que también causaron. Los daños materiales son lo de menos, muchos años vivimos de esta manera y justo ahora tenemos que seguir acostumbrados a esto._

 _No hemos vuelto a las murallas en meses, no somos tontos como para llevar a todos los nuevos aliados dónde se encuentra su majestad. Así que hemos aprendido a vivir en la costa en este corto tiempo. No hay mucho que ver, azul del cielo, azul del mar. Algo que si puedo decir es que Levi tienen muchas ganas de verlo, no es de el hacer amigos así que lo felicito._

 _-H.Z._

Los meses pasaban y las cartas eran más frecuentes para ella, incluso llegaba a esperarlas con ansias para saber más del mundo que escondía el basto océano que los separaba. Una de tantas cartas la hizo sentir extraña una noche, era menos formal, pero mantenía la esencia que el comandante Jaeger mantenía en sus palabras.

 _XX de XX del año XX_

 _Buen día, noche o lo que esté viviendo en el momento que lea mi carta_

 _Hoy escribo sin ningún informe, espero que me termine de leer después de esto antes de que bote esta hoja de papel._

 _El día de hoy no hay mucho que hacer, al parecer todos están bastante tranquilos aquí y mi trabajo no es mucho ¿y el de usted, comandante?_

 _En alguna de sus cartas me dijo que su cumpleaños era por estas fechas, pero no tengo idea de cuando llegará mi carta. De antemano feliz cumpleaños, comandante. No soy su amigo ni nada de eso, pero debo admitir que tengo más pláticas_ _intimas_ _personales con usted que con cualquier otra persona de aquí. Ser un traidor es lo que me fuerza a ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos y el hecho de poder expresarme de esta manera con usted me da un inmenso alivio._

 _Disculpe si lo hago sentir incómodo, comandante, no es mi intención ser tan confianzudo con usted._

 _Tenga un buen… lo que sea_

 _Zeke, J._

Aquella noche sonrió sin querer al guardar la carta de nuevo en su sobre, pero esta vez la carta no fue al archivo dónde estaban las demás, sino al cajón de su escritorio donde estaba más cerca de ella. En momentos se sentía realmente nerviosa al recibir correspondencia, debido a que esa última nunca la respondió y temía algún reclamo de su parte, aunque no lograba entender por qué sería así. Incluso Levi la notaba diferente y la acompañaba por más tiempo que el de costumbre.

El tiempo pasó y las cartas volvieron, estas de manera más formal que antes lo cual la hacían sentir realmente desilusionada. Ella también regresó a los informes en vez de cartas.

El día que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle la espina, era como ver a Eren con el cabello rubio y un tanto más formal en su forma de vestir y arreglarse. El perfecto hermano mayor.

El por su parte se sitió realmente apenado y aliviado al mismo tiempo, siempre pensó que el comandante de la legión era un hombre. Al ver los preciosos ojos avellana de la mujer que ahora lo miraba lo hacían sentir tranquilo, aunque no por mucho tiempo percibiendo el instinto asesino del Ackerman, del que tras llegar a la isla se enteró que era la pareja de la comandante.

Las cartas eran menos complicadas que esta situación...


End file.
